Total Drama Island All New
by Cheshire Kitty 101
Summary: yep, I'm accepting ALL OCs just copy the form, paste it, fill it out, and PM or review it to me. ;) Good luck for getting admitted and I'll send you a PM telling u if ur in or not. I willaccept multiple OCs from the same person.
1. Commercial

A beautiful landscape with flowers and deer and

suddenly the scene blacks out and comes back on, but it is now showing a exstravagent stage and on it is Chris McLain(sorry if i mispelled it)

Chris: Hello readers I'm Chris and only have a little bit of time to talk, before Chef's...um...project fails and Kitty comes back. Here is the thing she likes TDI with OCs, but is to lazy to make it herself. I, being the amazing host I am, want her to write one though and since I'm me I am breaking the 4th wall, but here is where you guys come in if she gets enough OCs from u guys she'll HAVE to write one. She'll let you guys vote people off, for pairings, and definitly Challenge Ideas. So help me start Total! Drama! Island! ALL! New! Reveiw or PM the entry form below to her ASAP or she'll write a short story and blow me up!

**Name:**

**2 Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Hair(color, style, clips, etc.)**

**Eye color:**

**2 Makeup:**

**Skin color, Height(short, medium, tall), Weight(fat,skinny,fit, etc.):**

**Clothes:**

**Swimwear Outfit:**

**Formal:**

**2 Jewlery:**

**Personality:**

**Secret:**

**Weakness:**

**Strengths(must be 1 less then weaknesses and no "the ability to never lose" powers):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Do you want a Boy/Girlfriend on Island:**

**What type:**

**What kind of relationship(like Argue with each other, In a love triangle, Love at first sight):**

**Audition Tape:**

Chris: Remember be descriptive and things with a '2' are optional, so good luck and make this risk worth it! Huh, is that my phone? Hey Chef...WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S COMING!...Thanks Chef. If you readers would excuse me *cough* AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Chris runs away and off screen.


	2. Who is in? part 1

**The people who have made it so far are listed below, but I'm still accepting OCs and when I say what type of relationship You can have a type besides what I listed ;) happness!**

Chris:

1. Todd Mitchell- male- 17- he is looking for love AND want's to win. 0_0

2. Karsten- male- 17 - he is very forgetful, but is very kind and makes the room light and easy-free.

3. Raven Irene Mathews - female- 16- She is honest, tells it like it is, keeps to herself, and hates popular kids. :)

4. John Rayan Campbell- male- 18- He is witty and overly protective, but tries to do everything he can.  
Greens- female- 16- She is brave stubborn and went to reform school.:0  
Daring- female- 18- She has daredevil parents, but wants to be herself.

C. Flanagan- male- 17- He is crazy and will do anything for the money. He thinks he'll love our courses, but will we prove him wrong?

Normal- male- 16- He just says that he is a normal perrson and isn't here to prove we're a conspiracy. huh?

Michelle Ruby- female- 16- She is random, friendly, and lively.

- female- 16- she is a sweet shy girl.

/ Kay- female- 16- She is a tough girl, can use anything as a weapon, and can sing.

12. Veronica Oschar- 16- female- she is kind, positive, and mysterious.

13. Riley Anderson- 17- female- She is a tomboy, likes being right, and freindly unless you get on her bad side.

Amanda Roberts- 16- female- She is quiet, shy, and has no social skills, but if your freindly with her you'll have an amazing freind.

Chris: And that is our current crazy cast, but we are still taking apps. So send it all ready! I can't wait to get more victims-um- contestants, but if your OC gets in I need you to send us an okay via PM to this form :)

_This form says that;_

_A. you may not sue for any damages to person(s)._

_B. you may never under any cercumstances PM Kitty just to complain about your OC being hated._

_C. you can't sue for a contestant's demise on or after the show._

_D. you must contribute at least one idea about either;_

_ 1. your OC_

_2. other OCs_

_ 3. Challenge Ideas_

_ 4. Pairing ideas (like who should go with who)_

_in the reveiws._

_E. you MUST vote for who should get voted off, and which team should win, and if a specific person deserves a reward, and if a specific person should volunteer for the surprise pain.(will be explained later)_

_By PMing us an ok you agree to these terms if you don't you can't get the money :) _


	3. MUST read for ur OC! :0

**Kitty: Okay a few notices, first there will be at least one breaking of the 4th wall in each chapter, :). Second I will send each OC owner a Q for each chapter for challenges and stuff, but I rely on YOU to tell me how the OC feels about different victi- What?**

**Cameraman: *shows her a sign that reads* Don't say 'VICTIM' on camera!**

**Kitty: :0..um..yeah, so how they feel about fellow contestents :D. Also, for those who don't wanna read my schedule, some important dates are... My closing of the Apps are on August 14th cause I need to start soon. By August 15th I need all accepted People to send me a stereotype for each OC (unless you already have). The 1st episode will be released on August 22nd, Hooray! Finally here is my project schedule:**

August 8- Average day Schedule and rules

August 11- Challenges

August 13- Secret plans

August 15- Stereotypes

August 16-Release finale cast

August 18- OC's relationships(non- romatic too)

August 20- Team Names and Teams

August 22-First episode :) :D (: Yahoo!

**Kitty: Okay thanks for reading and in terms of OCs I need more guys and NOT nice people, crazy and mean and other yes. Nice and sweet and caring NO, but I will except girls and nice OCs, But they need to be unique, CAN'T be shy, and If there are too many girls or guys, then I'll just add some of my pre- made guys or girls, so it's all good;) Kitty Out!**


End file.
